


Memorial

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flowers, general sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: A short drabble about flowers, written as a prompt fill for Tumblr.





	Memorial

Leia is speechless as she looks at the planter nestled in their little room overlooking the viewport. “Evaan, this is…”

“I know, I know, it’s not much,” says Evaan, shrugging her shoulders, “but I know how much you miss home, and there was this Alderaanian flower seller at the market, so I thought it would be nice.”

“Not much?” Leia gapes at the bloom—orange gingerbells and delicate ladalums and _oh,_ even her favorite starflowers, a cheerful blue contrast against the bright reds and oranges. “Do you know how hard it is to find these flowers anymore?”

“Of _course_ I do,” says Evaan, “and the guy selling them knew it, too—cost me about an arm and a leg to get these—”

Leia’s jaw drops. “So you spent your savings on _this?_ For _flowers?_ ”

“For you.”

_Oh._

“You did all of this for me?” she whispers, moving in closer.

“All of it,” says Evaan, resting her hand on Leia’s face. “I thought seeing something from home could make you smile again.”

Leia does her best to frown disapprovingly, even as her heart leaps with joy. “You shouldn’t have done that,” she says in the sternest tone she can muster.

Evaan leans in closer. “I’ll do as I please to please you, your Highness.”

“Nerf herder,” she says, before closing the gap between them.


End file.
